


Besos

by Mehez



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehez/pseuds/Mehez
Summary: Por que no importaba que tan cansado llegará del trabajo, sabía que podía contar con los besos de su novio para relajarse
Relationships: Luzu/Willyrex, Mangel/Lolito, Rubius/Alexby
Kudos: 7





	Besos

Alexby estaba frustrado, había sido un día terriblemente largo en la comisaría a las 7:00am de la mañana tuvo que ir a revisar una explocion hecha en el banco junto a un robo de todo el dinero que había en este, a penas llegó supo que había sido "La Hermandad Oscura" o como a él le gustaba decirles "El trío de tontos" ya que desde su primer ataque había descubierto que se trata de Willy, Fargan y Rubius, porque al contrario de lo que pensaban ellos eran sumamente descuidados y siempre dejaban una u otra cosa que los incriminan, a eso se le sumaba que Fragan no sabía mentir ni disimular y que su novio ya le había dicho que pertenecía a dicha organización.

Ahora tenía que ver cómo esconder la evidencia que los incriminan y llevar la investigación por otro camino, ya qué decir que tres de los héroes que se suponía debían proteger Karmaland eran los miembros de la organización criminal más buscada los dejaba terriblemente mal, bajaba la confianza que las personas tenían en ellos, dejaba mal a los demás héroes y aunque no lo quisiera admitir no estaba dispuesto a dejar que arrestaran a su novio, soltó un suspiro y continuó con su trabajo.

A las 9:30am tuvo que dejar el papeleo que el atraco al banco habia dejado para ir a la mansion de Vegetta, le habian reventado la puerta... otra vez, prácticamente llamaba uno o cinco días después de haberla arreglado, siempre reclamada que no respetan su privacidad y que nunca atrapamos a él o los responsables de destruir su puerta y es que por los Dioses estoy seguro que he visto a todo el pueblo reventar esa puerta, INCLUSO UNA VEZ VI A MERLON HACERLO, estuve seriamente considerando bloquear su número de la comisaría o decirle que la deje asi, pero lastimosamente no puedo y tuve que fingir lo mejor que puedo que le estaba poniendo atención mientras garabateo el rostro de Rubius en mi libreta. Unos 35 minutos después estuve de vuelta en la estación para continuar con el nuevo y viejo papeleo.

A las 10:15am llegó la llamada diaria de Luzu pidiendo que se lleven a Auron de su casa ya que otra vez estaba montando una escena diciendo que le diera otra oportunidad, que iba a cambiar, que esta vez no se iria, la verdad es que se merece estar llorando al frente de la casa de su ex, eso le pasa por irse de Karmaland sin decir nada dejando a su amigo con el corazón roto en el proceso, todavía tengo grabada su expresión cuando después de dos años y medio desaparecido volvió al pueblo y se enteró de que "su Niño" ya lo habia superado y estaba saliendo con el albino. Llegar a la casa de Luzu, dispararle a Auron un tranquilizante, ponerle las esposas y llevarlo a la cárcel y tener que escuchar sus quejas todo el día, al principio fue divertido tres meses después se volvió triste, pero es mi trabajo. 

A las 12:00pm se supone que llegaría mi momento favorito ya que mi osito a la comisaría para almorzar juntos pero gracias a una llamada para nada sospechosa de Fragan diciendo que "casualmente" había encontrado la guarida de unos traficantes de armas, que la verdad estoy muy seguro que no le quisieron vender las armas así que los reportó para después robarlas de la bodega de la comisaría, pero solo me quedo más opción que armar un operativo por que realmente ocupabamos acabar con esos traficantes haciendo que llegar a la estación a las 2:28pm y a esa hora Rub ya no estaba en la comisaría y en su lugar había una nota con un te quiero y un corazón sobre mi almuerzo, agradecí llevar siempre mi casco para que Fargan no viera las ganas de matarlo que tenía. 

A las 3:00pm llamo Merlyn diciendo que había perdido a su gato y que tenía que buscarlo, iba a dejarle la tarea a alguien, pero dijo que exigía que yo la realizará así que no me quedo de otra más que salir a buscar al bendito gato por toda Karmaland para que el final estuviera debajo de la cama de su casa, tres horas de mi tiempo perdido. Llegue a las 7:15pm a la estación agradeciendo que solo faltaba una hora para salir y así poder pasar algo de tiempo con Rubius hasta que me dijeron que Matheo al que hoy le tocaba el turno nocturno tuvo que ir al hospital ya que su esposa estaba dando aluz a segundo hijo y que yo era el siguiente en la lista de disponibilidad, así que solo pude asentir y mandarle un mensaje al híbrido diciendo que llegaba tarde mientras planeaba un sin fin de maneras de adelantar el tiempo.

Pase haciendo papeleo hasta las 8:53pm ya que nos llamaron diciendo que unos borrachos estaban peleando en el bar, así que tuve que salir hacia allá para que al llegar me encontrara a Auron y Lolito cantando en media calle, cada uno con una botella de cerveza en mano y un ojo morado, los subi a ambos a la patrulla y los lleve a sus respectivas casa encontrando en una a un Mangel muy preocupado y con ojeras en la cocina (al parecer habían discutido de nuevo) y en otra a un miembro de la hermandad oscura, el cual obviamente era Willy que venía a amenazar nuevamente a Auron para que dejara en paz a Luzu, simplemente lo ignore deje al borracho en su habitación he invite a salir de la casa al albina el cual salió y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Así hasta las 10:45pm que Matheo me llamó para decir que el se encargaría del resto, así que fui al hospital y le deje el teléfono de disponibilidad y llegue a casa a las 11:00 encontrándome a un híbrido durmiendo en el sillón al parecer había intentado esperarme despierto fallando en el intento, me quite el casco y lo deje un la cocina para ir a moverlo levemente para poder ir a dormir a la cama, pero un par de brazos me atraparon haciendo que me recostara a su lado y me empezo a llenar la cara de bezos causandome leves cosquillas.

\- Jajaj Rub, para - intentaba safarme de su agarre pero no podía así que me rendí y el híbrido se detuvo un segundo.

\- Tenías esa cara de haber tenido un mal día - dijo el teñido con su voz algo adormecida todavía - Así que te toca tu dosis diaria de besos hasta que olvides lo que te causó tu mal día - continuó repartiendo besos por toda mi cara, pasando por cada cicatriz que tenía y haciéndome sentir cálido, después de unos minutos dejó un suave beso en mis labios,

\- ¿Mejor? - dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Mejor - asentí y lo abracé sintiendo como todo el estrés que había acumulado a lo largo del día desaparecía, de verdad no había nada mejor que los besos de mi osito para aliviar un día horrible. 

🌸Fin🌸


End file.
